What happens in Vegas
by amberbish
Summary: Bella takes a trip to Vegas with her firends and after a long night a partying she wakes up in bed married to Edward Cullen the famous actor. Also they have to stay married for a month before they can get divorce. All humans! Drama!
1. Going to Vegas

Bella:

I unlocked the door of my apartment, and kicked off my shoes. I turned around to lock the door back and then Alice was standing be hide me smiling. What looked like my suitcases were pushed up against the wall by the front door? "Alice why is my…"

She cut me off, "Were taking a trip." She smiled, as soon as she said that Rosalie walked in to the living room. No, I have to work I am up for a promotion. She answers my thoughts, "I told your boss you'd be gone for two week, and he is cool with it." Dang she wasn't going to give up easily.

"Alice I still can't go I have to pack and I don't even have a ticket."I said I don't want to go on a trip! She handed me a plan ticket.

"Your bags are ready, what ells can you come up will to not go." Rosalie smirked. I sighed in defeat. Alice grabbed my hands with a smug look on her face. "This will be fun we can all finds some hot guys!!!!!!!!!!" Rose laughed.

We got to the air port fast since Alice drive amazingly fast. Rose and Alice packed like they were going away for months I only had three suitcases and a carry on bag.

The flight a tending took our tickets, showed us were first class was. Alice sat in the middle Rose on the end and I sat by the window. Alice and Rose were read Star magazine, "What is wrong with him?" Alice said flipping the page.

"He's a Diva." Rosalie blue eyes roomed the page.

"Who?" I don't really read gossip magazines.

"Edward Cullen." Rosalie spit his name out. That name rang a bell.

"He is that big actor with the cute bronze hair." I remembered.

"Yeah he has real talent but may be if he wasn't a sob we would be even better." Alice said, she handing me the magazine.

"Edward Cullen walks off of set holding off his latest movie." I read the head lines out loud. "You guys don't even know what happen." I handed it back to Rosalie.

"Bella he is a total player." Rose pointed to his face, he was really cute.

"Maybe but you don't know his reason." I defended those celebrities are always getting knocked around.

"Well my friend Grace has this friend that lives in L.A and that hunk up with him. He said he would call but he didn't."

"Fine Rose he is a player, I am going to sleep."


	2. Green eyes

BPOV

The hotel room was amazing, on the deck you could see all of Vegas there is so many lights and things to do. We had a pool on our balcony! A Fork isn't anything nothing like this Seattle isn't even close. I leaned over the edge to see the Vegas Nevada sign like inn the movies, but it was even brighter.

Alice and Rosalie were already in their clubbing clothes I was in high heels and a business suit. Rose's dress was showing every inch of her body mostly, it was a blood red and it. Alice ran back and side suddenly toward the T.V "E news is on!" Rosalie left me to by myself. After a while of listening to gasped and laughing a decided to join them.

Their eyes were glued to the T.V they didn't even look at me when I fell on my face. I pulled my shoes off as I got up. "You guys don't worry about me I fine." They still didn't look.

"Next who was the mystery girl Edward Cullen was with? We will tell you after the break."

Alice looked at me, "Did you say something?"

"No." I snapped. "You guys are gossip junkie."

"You can call me gossip girl." Alice said proudly

"That's a secret I'll never tell." Rose said in a weird and very different voice.

"XOXO Gossip Girl." Alice said and then they both started laughing for some reason.

"YOU guys are-"Alice held up her small hand, when E news came back on.

I sat down and watched "Spotted Edward and Phoenix Howard in Vegas last night getting cozy. " Guliana made a face at the picture. "Also sources tell us that they are staying at Palms Casino and Resort and that the couldn't get the pent house sweet so they rent out the whole 12 floor!" I rolled my eyes at the T.V

"Next it the daily ten, have a great night." Thank god that was over.

"Oh my god, he is in this hotel!" Alice said clapping up and down. "And we took the sweet he wanted! When need to get on that floor!"

"Ali they have that floor locked down." Rose said.

"I though you didn't like him." You don't jump up and down when you find out someone you don't like is staying in the floor under us.

"Keep up Bella there is still celebrities under us!" Alice grabbed Rosalie's hand and ran out the door. I ran after them following the giggles, the elevator closed when I turned the corner.

"They left me!" I said shocked something bump into me and I fell back, but strong arms caught me. Green eyes starred down at me making me blush heavily. "Sorry." I stepped back.

He nodded and walked around me and pushed a button, and girl walked with him and tripped over my foot fell against the wall.

"OH! I am so sorry!" We both said at the same long. The girl was beautiful she a had long wavy black skin brown hair and purple looking eyes with long eyelashes.

"I am really sorry." She said shyly

"No My foot was in the way. " I apologized.

"She is very clumsy." A velvet voice said, he smile a cricked smile. That could make your heart stop. The elevator doors opened and he stepped in.

"Bye." The girls said and she followed him, he walked out of the elevator toward me running his hands through his hair.

"Are you coming down?" He smiled.

"No I was just looking for my friends." I laughed nervously I started to back up and than hit a wall. I walked away quickly my face on fire.

If anyone has been to Vegas and something funny has happened to you tell me. Or if you have any ideas for this story I would love to know.


	3. I meant this guy

BPOV

I walked back to the room in a daze feeling like I've seen these people before. After I took a shower I got dressed into something more comfortable. Alice and Rosalie could go clubbing tonight but not me. I watched the history channel for a while but drifted off to sleep dreaming of green eyes.

When my face hit the carpet my eyes flew open, I was next to my bed. There was no sign of Alice or Rosalie. I turn off the T.V and crawled back into bed under the blanket, when I started to go to sleep the door opened.

"What a waste of time they weren't even there." I heard Rosa say. There were some sounds of un zipping things and plastic. Like shopping bags! I sat up there was makeup and curlers covering the desk pushed into the corner and five unneeded shopping bags.

Alice smiled at me pleading, "No!" I pulled the cover over my head trying to fall asleep again. She pulled the cover on the floor and started to jump on the bed.

"Get up Bella! Get up! We going clubbing!" She screamed, I stumped out of bed to the bathroom she followed me, but I slammed the door in her face.

"I am not going!" I yelled to her I looked around for a window I could escape out of. None but there was a vent. I use that for later when I really need this.

"Please Bells." She whined through the other side of the door, I shock my head but then realized that she couldn't see me.

"NO!" As long as I don't make I contact with her I can say no. She banged and jiggled on the door knob for an hour. Finally she stopped but I waited five minutes before I came out. I cracked the door and Rosalie was on the edge of her bed watching T.V, no Alice. I opened it fully and as soon as I but my foot out Alice jumped on me from my side pushed me to the floor. Rosalie grabbed my ankles and Alice lifted the rest of me to the desk chair. They sat me down and Rosalie kept my back against the chair.

"I see you went to the dark side!" I tried to pull away from her grasped but it was too strong. Alice started to open up different cases of eye shadow.

"Bella all you do is work this is for your own good." She held the cases up to my eye leads trying to pick which one to make me into a Barbie with. I glared both of them.

"What friends!"

When Alice was extreme unnecessary make over was over, she handed me a black mini dress red glossy. I went into bathroom and started to "I meant a guy today." I yelled on the other side of the door.

"Who?" I could see two sets feet through the crack of the door. I struggled to zip the dress up.

"I don't know his name-" I stopped talking trying to zip the dress up. Alice walked in and zipped it up.

"So what does he look like?" She handed me my shoes while Rosalie messed with my hair.

"Well tall you can tell he works out, brown hair and amazing green eye." Every time I thought about him the butterflies came.

"Dreamy." Rosalie smiled.


	4. Super drunk

B.P.O.V

Rosalie pushed the elevator button over and over again, "Why won't you open!" as soon as she said that it opened. "It's about time." We stepped in.

"My cell phone!" I remembered I fell through the door almost getting smashed.

"Bella get back in here." Alice ordered.

"I'll meet you down there." I promised as the doors closed on her face. I took my good time walking to my room to get my phone. I looked around for it and than realized it was already in my bag.

"Silly me." I laughed. Of course I couldn't make it back down the hall with out hitting someone. I turned around to the apologize to the amused faces.

It was the bronzed hair boy I couldn't forget that face or the butterfly feeling. The girl with amazing eyes was on his back and they both look like they had just done a major work out. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was holding a huge water bottle.

'Hello." The velvet voice said. He looked me up and down, "Going out?"

"Yeah." I blushed and pulled the dress down now feeling self-conscious.

"You look really nice." The girl said.

"Thanks." I turned my head toward Alice's voice.

"Bella!" I heard Alice voice call.

"I have to-"I turned to see they were gone. Alice small hand pulled me to the main lobby.

"Alice I was talking to the guy again." She pulled me to the street curb next to Rosalie.

"Did you get his name?" Alice held her hand out. "Taxi!" Four stopped in their track we slid in the back seat. Traffic was light so we came out on one of the luckier nights.

"I didn't get his name they disappeared."

"Maybe he is a ghost." Rose joked.

"I hope so, that would explain why he disappeared every time I talk to him." I said seriously. We pulled in front of a club called The Mid-night sun. "I think he has a girlfriend." I said sadly.

"That makes it even funnier." Rose laughed.

~*~

Bella's POV

Vegas clubs where more packed than any of the clubs I been to in Seattle. There was a hug line and Rosalie said we look to good to wait in line so we walk to the front. We got in!

There were light flashing every where and girls dancing on bars. "Let's split up and find hot guys!" Rosalie shouted over the blaring music. Before I could protest they ran off in different directions.

I wonder over to the black shiny bars that stretched through the club. "Could I have a club soda?" I asked the bar ender. He handed me apple, martini instead. I pushed it back, "I think you got the wrong person."

"You'll thank me later. On the house baby." He smiled at me and moved down the bar. I sipped it meaningfully. A cold hand tapped my shoulder Alice! I chugged my drink preparing for the guy she probably found me. I put on a fake smile before I turned around.

It became a real smile when I saw who was standing be hide me. "Bella right." The velvet voice said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"It's funny how we keep seeing you around." The girl with the amazing eyes laughed.

"You guys disappeared earlier." They exchanged looks; he took as sip from his beer.

"You look amazing." HE said changing the questions. I looked at him then the girl he had a Beatles t-shirt with a blazer over it and nice fitting jeans. The girl was wearing a tight sliver dress with high sliver heel. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail down her back.

"You guys look like superstar!" I yelled over the music.

"No we don't!" They yelled nervously, she whispered something in his ears and leaf us.

He leaned down to my ear, "So what brings you to Sin City?" His sweet breath blew over me.

"I am being spontaneous like everyone else... Cutting lose." I really wanted to say _I was drag here because I am a workaholic with no life._ That's not the way to break the ice.

"Why are you here?" His perfect mouths pulled up at one side into an uneven smile I remember from before.

"I wanted to get away from my life for a while." He drank a good amount of his beer before continuing. "So-" He was cut off by a girl handing him her number.

She was a tale cheery blonde, "Call me." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

At first I could understand why girls would come up to him and give him their numbers. But after the twentieth girl I started to get irritated. A girl with fire cold red hair came up to him and they went into full blown make out session. In this period of time I drunk three more martini and than did two shout of Tequila.

~*~

Alice's POV

Jasper Whitlock is the perfect guy, a police officer and a southern gentleman.

We sat curled up in V.I.P I didn't touch any alcohol. Rosalie is drunk some where probably fighting, and Bella can get drunk after on drink so she defiantly drunk.

"So how long are you in Vegas for?" He brushed a piece of my hair out of my face.

"A week."

"I leave tomorrow night." I sat up out of his arms.

"Why?" I demanded, my perfect guy slipping through my fingers.

"I have to get back to work. " He said tacking my hand and pulling me back into his arms. "I feel like I have known you my whole life."

"Same here… I don't want you to go." I pouted.

"This might sound crazy like really; really crazy but I like love you our something." I aid quite trying to compose my joy. "I no that a lot to take on but I feel those are the best words to explain what I feel. " I sat quite, listing to his heart rate excel.

"Alice." He said afraid. "Fuck! I messed up the moment."

I twisted in his arms to I could hug him, "No, you made it better. I love you too." I was saying these words to a guy I meant thirty minutes ago. I knew in my heart it was right.

I looked over my shoulder to see what was going on down stairs in the club. I rushed to the window. There Bella and Rosalie where dancing on the bar like they were stripers.

"Friends of yours?" Jasper asked.

"Yes1" I ran out of V.I.P to the bar.

"GO Bella!" Guys cheered their money waving in the air. Rose was shacking her as like she was Beyonce and Bella was right there doing it too.

"Go Rose!" I guy shouted he was freakishly tall and looked like he could break me in half. Rose grabbed onto the pole that split the bar and started to spin around it.

Bella was doing shots off of people stomachic. "Yeah Bella!"

She stud up, "It Izzy!"

"Yeah!" They all screamed in approved. She took off running down the super long bar and than fell on her ass and slid off. Everything went quite and I couldn't see her anymore. Than she popped back up and started dancing.

"Bella get down! Rose you too!" They smiled at me and kept dancing.

"Do you need some help with that?" The tall freakish looking boy asked.

"Please." He picked Rosalie up and than through her over his shoulder and than Bella.

"Put us down!" Rose word came out in a slur. I followed be hide him as he carried them out side. Jasper ran to my side and took my hand.

"Emmett let me walk." Rose whined. She knew him?

"Nope." He pushed them both into a taxi.

"I have to go take car of my friends." I told Jasper.

"Lets go than." He held the door open for me.

Rosalie leaned out the door, "Em bear! Come." She sounded like a three year old. Emmett sat in the front. The whole time from the club to the hotel Bella and Rosalie graced us with songs.

"Hey! Why you look so sad tears are in you eyes." Rose grabbed my cheeks.

"Let me buy you a drank I got money in the bank." Bella said trying to wrap.

"Bella shut up!"

"It's Izzy!" She told me. She leaned over to talk to Jasper.

"Don't mind Alice she just cranky cuz she hasn't had s-e-x in_" My hand flew over her mouth.

"Be quite." I hissed, I didn't want Jasper to know I hadn't had sex in six years.

Rosalie and Bella started clapping. "Lets have some fun this beat is sick."

"I want to take a ride on your disco stick." Rose sang to Emmett.

Bella changed the song again, "I am a super slut can't keep my legs shut I am a super slut."

"Bella!"


	5. still super drunk

Bella's POV

Alice held onto me all the up to the hotel room and Emmett held Rosalie. "I can walk Alice!" I told her as she dragged me from the elevator. She didn't let go of me she until I was setting on my bed.

I looked up at the tall blonde guy next to her, "Who this?"

"Jasper." She couldn't help but smile.

She really liked him," Jasper I hope you stay because… Alice really needs to get lad." I smiled.

Alice POV

I can't believe Bella just said that! Jasper smiled at me so I know he heard it. This night was so messed up!

Rosalie was making out with Emmett on her bed like no one was there. Bella was watching looking really interested. I should of got a separate room, no way Jasper could stay with me tonight. Bella jumped off her bed and danced to the bathroom slamming the door be hide her.

"They don't usually act like this." I told Jasper, he nodded and smiled understanding and not judging me.

Bella POV

I starred at myself in the mirror for a while when a thought popped into my head. I opened up the vent and slid inside. After about five minute into crawling around I was wondering why the hell I in here. I pushed open another vent door and slid out falling onto cold bathroom floor.

"Where the hell did you come from!" I looked up at the guy I kept running into today.

I used the sink as support to help me up, "Why the hell are you in my room?"

"This is my room and you just came out of the fucking wall!"

I looked around an unfamiliar bathroom, "Oh this isn't my room!" I was really drunk and so was he.

"I kind of glad you fell out that wall." He said smiling at me.

"I'm glad it was your wall I feel out of." My stomach filled with butterflies.

He walked closer to me without thinking I smashed my lips to his. In a fast motion he unzipped my dress and had it to my ankles. I pulled away for a minute, "I don't know your name?"

"Edward Cullen." He pressed his lips back to mine. That name sound familiar but I couldn't think of it know.

"Bella Swan." I said around his soft lips. He hocked my bra I gladly slipped it off.

Alice POV

I talked to Jasper hoping to tune out Rosalie and Emmett moaning. Bella had been in the bathroom for like an hour now. I knocked on the door but on one answered I opened the door thinking I would find a past out Bella. I walked into an empty bathroom with the vent door sitting on the floor.

"Bella is gone!" I walked over to Rosalie and pulled her off of Emmett. "Listen I can't take this you need to get a room!" She looked at me and smiled drunk. I looked at Emmett he had lip stick all over his face.

"Can you take her back to your room?" He nodded and picked Rosalie up.

"No Alice we can stay right here."

"No Rosalie you can't. I need alone time because if I don't get some tonight I swear I will kill you and Bella!" I wanted Jasper bad. Emmett quickly left the room. I turned to Jasper.

"I sorry about that….I need a minute to myself." I ran to the bathroom. Alice you can do this…. I told myself, but the truth I really didn't know how to make a man sleep with me the right way. I walked back out the room and there was guy clothes all over the floor I followed the trail up to my bed were Jasper laid naked. I guess this would be easy.

~*~

This chapter was really short but I did it for reason!


	6. Hangover

What happens in Vegas !

Ch. 5

Bella's POV

My head feels like thousands of little demons high on ecstasy dancing like maniacs inside my brain. My throat felt dry and my stomach was doing back flips yet I was a little hungry but to tired to move. "Alice I don't feel good." I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Alice?" No answer?

I forced my self up and looking looked around for Alice. The room looked different very different . There was a trail of my clothes stopping at the king size bed. I squeezed my eye shut trying to remember what happen last night.

Alice brought me back from the club and everything else is a blur. I peeked under the covers and glanced at my naked body. Crap I had sex and this isn't my room! I slipped out of bed and quickly put my things on . I bent down to get my earring when I noticed a paper sitting on the nightstand.

Bella you probably have a hang over so I left you something to make you fill better. I'm down stairs getting breakfast.

Who the hell is this person? They have nice hand writing way better than mine, but that not the point. I slept with a stranger and who knows me. That doesn't sound like something I would do unless I was forced into it. I could have been date raped!

I pushed the crazy thought out my mind and looked next to the note. A tall glass of water and two Advil sat there. I swallowed them down and left the room in search of this one night stand guy. Why can't I remember?

Alice POV

It was very hard to keep my hands off of Jasper I really want to kiss him all the time. But it early in the morning and I don't want to mess up peoples breakfast. Rose and Emmett didn't car.

I kicked her under the table but she didn't even flinch. "PDA" I hissed. They both waved there hands at me. I never seen someone with a hangover act like that.

I started to play with Jazz's hand under the table PDA was ok when no one say it. "So where is Bella?" Jasper whispered.

"Oh! She just disappeared last night." I hadn't thought about Bella in a while. I scanned the crowed of people getting breakfast in the food hall. A very pale Bella walked into the with the same clothes she had on last night with bags under her eyes.

She took a seat next to me silently. "So where have you been?"

"I thought you would know." She sighed.

"You must have been really drunk to not remember." She put her hands over her ears.

"Alice stop yelling." She hissed. I was talking normal…. She must be really hung-over.

"Whatever where did you wake up?" I asked anxiously.

"So room the person left a note saying they would be down here."

"We our they?"

"I don't know." She snapped. I don't after drunk Bella . "I'm sorry Ali it's just what if someone took advantaged of me." Rosalie stopped kissing Emmett to listen.

"I can't remember anything so maybe I was…. Raped." She whispered the last word.

"Bella probably not because if you were raped they wouldn't of left a note to find them." Rosalie said assuring her. She knows first hand about rap.

"Well then I slept with some guy." She said combing her fingers through her hair. Something shiny caught my eye. I grabbed her left hand looked the huge diamond ring!

"Um well hello." Bella said to the ring.

"OMG! This thing is huge! When did you get it?" It was beautiful and tasteful and from Tiffany's.

"I didn't even know about it until know." She starred hard at it.

"That rock on Bella's finger is a wedding ring." Rosalie said before making out with Emmett.

"Bella you're married!" I started jumping up and down.

"I am?" She said confused. I held up her hand to her face.

"Yes!" I clapped and jumped in excitement until something popped into my mind. "Why wasn't I invited I'm your best friend?"

"I- I'm married." She gasped

"Yeah with out your best friends." I said angrily.

Rosalie stop the making out section again, "Alice look at the bigger picture Bella can't remember most of last night and she is married to a stranger!"

"Well I don't care how drunk she was I should have been there." I put my hand to my heart. "Do you hear that Bella?"

"What?"

"My heart breaking."

"Alice come on I was super drunk." She said.

"Whatever." I turned around in my chair so that my back was facing her.

"I have to go." Bella franticly. She ran out of the food hall randomly.

"Well we should go take car of that." Rosalie said standing up .

"Yeah." I gave Japer a good bye kiss and Rose did the same to Emmett.

"Emmett you have lip stick on your lips." I giggled before leaving to go find Bella.

…….

It wasn't that hard she was in our bathroom throwing up I rushed to her side to hold her hair. "Bella you're such a light drinker one sip and you turn into someone else." I laughed.

"I liked Izzy she was much like myself." Rose smiled.

"That's why you should be afraid when you get drunk you'll do something Rosalie does."

She reached up to flushed the toilet and crawled to the sink to brush her teeth. "Well It's going to take me some days to get over this." She sighed. "How long for you Rose?"

"My hangovers only last for like an hour." OMG! She really was perfect.

"Lucky." Bella said weakly. I pulled her back to her bed.

There was a knock on the door and Rosalie went to open it. I let out a scream and Rosalie's mouth fell open. "Edward Cullen!" I screamed.

"Alice!" Bella hissed.

"Sorry I forgot."

~*~

This chapter is short but I'm really sick and I can't write anymore.

I hope you like it!


	7. So cute together!

Bella's P.O.V

I let out a little cry and made sure I was covering my privates. He just smiling at me with lustful eyes, but the funny thing is eyes never left my face. I know he saw something.

"Bella I've seen it all before." He smiled. Almost dropped my hands.

"So." He rose off the bed and started to unbutton his shirt. Took a step away from him. "Where not having sex so stop taking your clothes off." Maybe just a little so I can see what I straddled last night. I pulled my robe off the door and it was ripped bad. I threw it on the ground.

"Here." He was holding his shirt out to me I was starring at him my mouth slightly open. He had he sexiest

Body from the stomach up. I wonder what it looks like from the stomach down. When I snapped back into reality our chest where touching and my arms were being helped in the sleeves by him. Then he started buttoning up the shirt.

"You can keep it." He smiled.

"Thanks." I started to push the long sleeves up my arms. Where my suitcase because it's not under the bed. I walked to the other side looking for it. I looked under every bed and every closet. I kicked the air.

"Lost your suitcase?"

"Yeah with all my clothes in it!" Shit! Shit! Shit!

He took my hand and pulled me out the room while my hair was dripping wet and all I had on was a white shirt on. We stopped at a door and he pulled a key out and opened it up. "Phoenix?"

She walked out of the bathroom like a model. "How's the happy couple?" She smiled.

"Wait you know?" Edward half screamed it was not doing good thing for my hangover.

She was really pretty why was he not going out with her. She was in just some shorts and a T-shirt but still beautiful. "Well I wasn't there when you guys got married because you told me you forgot where my room was so you tell me." Her laugh was much like Edward music.

"Where did I say this?" Edward asked.

"In this hall way while you tried to look for my room. Anyway you where already married and I was going to take you to get a divorce but I didn't." She smiled shyly.

"Why didn't you?" Edward turned to me and letting go of my hand. "Don't take that tone with her."

What tone?

"Edward stop you're doing it again." Phoenix sighed.

"Sorry, sorry Bella." I took his hand again like it was the most natural thing. He noticed and so did she.

"You guys are cute." She sighed.

I pulled my hand away ending the electroshock that was running up and down my arm. "How drunk were we?" I didn't really want to know.

She smirked at me, "Well Izzy you where so drunk you and Edward almost had sexy right where he stands." Why did I ask?

I bit down on my lip deep in thought. "That doesn't mean we got married." I challenged.

"I huge ring from Tiffany's a white wedding dress from Vera Wang and the fake that you said we are married! You still can't believe it?" She huffed. I could barely talk.

"Wedding dress!" I blurted out.

"Yes it was amazing so…. White and fluffy not the right dress for you I think it would look great on me I'm sure." She walked over to her closet and pulled out this dress that looked like a cloud of silk and sparkles. It was amazing but not for me.

"How'd you get it?" Edward pinched some fabric between his fingers.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you took it off of her and I picked it up but I giving it back to the store." She half sighed.

I sat down on her bed and rested my head in my hands, "I am married I remember kind of." I wanted to cry. I never ever wanted to get a divorce but I guess I have to. I couldn't stay married to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I'll need you to come with me?"

She sat the dress down and handed me some clothes to put on." I leave you alone." She closed the door behind her.

I looked at Edward, " Why aren't you gone?"

"I've seen you naked every inch." He whispered. In my hear. I Blushed deeply.

Something from last night popped into my mind and without thinking I said it. "Don't forget tasted every inch." My hands flew over my mouth. He chuckled in my ear.

"Yeah you taste like heaven with strawberries." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I didn't pull away. I don't know if I liked it or if I was thinking about the other night to hard. We did crazy stuff everywhere. I didn't snap out of it until I felt his hand in my underwear. I stiffened.

"Edward I am going to bite you if you do-" I cut off mid sentence. He did something weird with his hand that made me want to moan. I found the strength to pull away leaving my lady parts hot. My underwear were a little wet. Er!

"What's wrong wife?" He smirked.

"I am not your! Well I am but don't try that again. Stay there and I'll go over there." I pointed to the bathroom before leaving him.

Bella Swan? Isabella Swan….. Isabella Cullen? No Bella Cullen better I guess. Once the door was closed I held out my hand for a long time looking at the huge diamond. Alice and Rose are gonna flip. It doesn't matter because I'll be Bella Swan again by the end of the week.

I walked back out the bathroom still looking at my ring. I going to miss you. "Edward I'm-"

I couldn't finish because I too busy drooling over a naked Edward.

I know it's short and it might have some mistakes but it the best I can do. So many projects!

I hope you like it J


End file.
